


What's Rightfully His

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Mariharem, Post-Episode: s03e23 Félix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Félix Graham de Vanily returns to Paris to attend a more public school and takes an interest in Marinette, his cousin being the object of her affections. He becomes eager to steal those affections for himself, perhaps even steal the girl herself. However, as he soon discovers he's not the only one who is the object of the designer's affections. Things are further complicated when his feelings for the girl become more than just an act.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Félix Graham de Vanily, Luka Couffaine/Félix Graham de Vanily, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amourbleue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourbleue/gifts).



Adrien went to class like normal, things didn’t seem too out of the ordinary. Chloé and Marinette were fighting… again probably over something silly. Alya was probably updating her blog, while Nino… well he’s still Nino. The rest of the class just went about their day. Adrien sat in his seat, ready to take the day as usual. In came Mme. Bustier, who sat at her desk.

“Good morning class, today we have a new student coming to join us. He says you’re a friend of his Adrien.”

“Another one?!” Chloé scoffed. “Don’t we have enough losers in this class already after blog bitch and Miss Perfect?”

“That’s enough, Chloé!” Miss Bustier scolded. “He should be arriving soon, so I would like you to please give him your warmest welcome.” Of course Chloé growled when she saw who it was.

In the door came Félix, looking as well dressed and resentful as ever. He callously sat in Lila’s empty seat, next to Nathaniel, clearly having no desire to introduce himself. Everyone was put off by his quiet mood. He simply glanced down at Adrien, who glanced up at him. Of course this caught Marinette’s attention and she too glanced up to make contact with his murderous gaze.

But then when Félix took a good look at the pigtailed girl staring at him, he simply smiled and turned his attention to her. He remembered her from the videos sent to Adrien, he could see that she was pretty straightforward. Clearly if she had a thing for Adrien she had no taste at all. Perhaps he could teach her good taste. The boy’s gaze went back to his cousin, who was still looking at him. It was evident he wanted some answers, so he chose to oblige the boy.

“Mme. no need, most of them know me already.”

Once after class he walked by Adrien’s desk. “Mother wanted me somewhere more public, so she sent me to this place. Glad to see you’re here Adrien, now we can catch up without your idiot father keeping you under lock and key.” His tone was robotic, almost as if he was forcing those words out.

“Okay Félix, maybe next class I can introduce you to everyone?” Adrien held out his hand for a handshake. The Graham de Vanily boy pushed Adrien’s hand back down.

“I think I can handle the class myself Adrien, but thanks for your concern.” He walked out, thinking the conversation was over, but of course Adrien spoke up.

“Félix, wait!” He turned back.

“Where are you staying?”

“Why did you plan to come visit? Your father won’t let you out of the house anyway so don’t bother.”

“Oh,” Adrien replied, disappointed. “You don’t want me to visit?”

“I’m sure mother will deem it inappropriate.”

“Come on, Félix. Talk to me.” He shook his head.

“You’re wasting your energy, I have other matters to attend to now.” He walked out, but hid to make sure Adrien entered his limo. He quickly turned his attention to Marinette who was reeling back from yet another failed attempt to talk to Adrien.

“Girl, I don’t know how you ever think you’re gonna end up with him if your tongue keeps getting tied like that.”

“I’m sorry I just, I choked.”

“Yeah you did, I swear the lengths I go to--”

“Hi,” Félix interrupted. “You, leave,” he demanded Alya. “You’re not needed anymore.”

Alya scoffed. “Excuse me? Who do you think you are?”

“I think I want to ask this lovely lady here on a date, care to accept?”

Marinette stepped back, clearly uncomfortable. “As if? With how you just talked to my friend, what makes you ever think I’d say yes?!” Félix took five steps forward, now very much in Marinette’s bubble.

“Because I’m not taking no for an answer.” Alya looked ready to pummel the boy for his arrogance, let alone ordering Marinette around like that.

“Well the answer is still no, take it or leave it new guy.” The two girls set off, Félix seethed at the pigtailed girl, clearly she was playing hard to get.

“Fine then, pass me up. You don’t know what you’re missing out on.” He swaggered off, looking behind him. Both girls were glaring at him. He had his eyes fixated on Alya, realizing that as long as she was watching Marinette like a hawk she wasn’t going to let him do anything to her. Aside from Adrien, Alya might have been his biggest obstacle. He looked back again, seeing them leaving. He followed, doing his best to stay covert.

“That guy was kind of creepy,” Alya told her friend.

“Ugh, the way he was trying to make a move on me. Somebody teach him some manners.”

“Manners? More like teach him how to talk, clearly his mom taught him the wrong words.”

The duo ended up at the foot of the Liberty and were immediately greeted by Luka. Félix scowled. 

“She’s dating that punk?!” He told himself out loud, quickly hiding behind a wall before any of them could see him.

All he could do was stare angrily as the trio went on board to practice, yet another obstacle in his way.

He went home and seethed, knowing he had his work cut out for him, the only thing he could relish in was the fact that Adrien did not seem to return her crush, or at least he hoped so.

The next day was something else, he came into Marinette and Chloé arguing… again. He stood to watch the transaction and was amused to see someone who would actually tell that brat off. He stood behind the two smiling and it was then Chloé noticed Félix.

“Oh look, if it isn’t Mr. High and Mighty!”

“That’s rich coming from you, Chloé. Why don’t you leave my beloved alone, before she hurts you.” Marinette let out a shrill groan.

“I’m not your girlfriend okay?! I’m not interested!” Félix shook his head with a smirk.

“Not yet.”

“She’ll never be interested in you!” Chloé huffed. “She already has her eyes on a real prize!” Félix let out a disgruntled laugh hearing that.

“And you think you have a chance?” Chloé froze and glanced to Marinette before glancing back to Félix. 

“Me and Dupain-Cheng? Of-of course not!” She protested with a nervous cackle, Marinette seemed confused, but Félix could tell instantly what the nervousness in her voice meant.

“Too bad for you then,” he sneered. He barely saw Chloé as a threat, but on the off chance she somehow managed to woo Marinette it would jeopardize his chances... Getting bested by Adrien was bad enough, getting bested by Chloé would be mortifying. She was another threat, he was certain.

The class took their usual seats, when he looked at the pigtailed girl once more he felt his heart well up. But that had to be because she was hard to attain. Then again if even Chloé was given the time of day over him then he knew he would have to step up his game.

Later at lunch he approached Alya, Juleka and Marinette and placed his hand on the table. “Excuse me girls, may I sit here?”

“Absolutely not!” Alya barked.

“I figured as much, I just thought I’d come to tell you I feel we got off on the wrong foot.” Marinette stared at him, he was difficult to read. If he was lying he was definitely good at covering it up.

“Sit,” Marinette uttered. And so he did, Juleka scooted over out of disgust. He placed his elbows on the table and prodded his fingers together.

“As I said, I think we got off on the wrong foot, and… I would like to make it up to you.” Alya snarled at the boy, clearly not trusting a word out of his mouth. Marinette calmed her.

“How?” Marinette asked, her curiosity aroused.

“Well, I would assume you were in need of some money, given your appearance and all.” Marinette made a pouty face at that comment. “I’d like to request a new suit, that is… if you’re up to the task no?” She slammed her hands on the table.

“You have some nerve, talking to me like that!” All the boy could do was smirk. “I’ll have you know, I am living just fine on my own! I don’t need your money!”

“Pity,” he snarked. “And I thought a fashion designer like yourself would be able to pull it off, perhaps I was wrong?”

“No, I think I will accept your little request,” Marinette seethed. “But only because I know I can do it just fine, and just to prove it I won’t be accepting any of your money! Because this suit is going to make even a smug little bastard like you think twice before doubting my abilities.”

“Really?” Félix wondered. “I was going to offer you €100,000 for it.” Marinette flinched for a moment, no way he’d offer that much.

“Yo-you’re kidding!” Marinette stammered.

“Still wanna do it for free?” Félix smirked.

Marinette bit her lip, wondering what came first. Money or her pride? As much as she knew saying yes would be the only reasonable thing to do, she also remembered: she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she didn’t always think reasonably.

“I think I’ll pass on your little offer, I’m plenty capable of this with what I have, thank you very much!” All Félix could do was laugh.

“Suit yourself, m’lady.”

Marinette gagged at that compliment as the boy walked away.

“Girl, you did not just do that!” Alya gasped.

“Rad…” Juleka uttered in awe.

Félix was dumbstruck, either this girl was crazy or incredibly prideful. She reminded him of Chloé, figuring it was a wonder those two had a lot of unresolved tension between them. That said, Marinette was definitely much more refined, perhaps enough to be worth it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Félix sat in his room, mapping out his competition. He studied each and every one of them carefully. He found Chloé and Luka were more or less useless in terms of picking off. While he didn’t get much of an impression of the latter, he knew the former was easy to manipulate. But then came Alya, who was a tougher cookie to crack. She clearly had Marinette’s back and from what he saw, enabled her obsession with his cousin at every turn she could.

Shutting the book he was reading, he knew what he had to do. “Félix! Dinner!” A voice called from downstairs, it was of course his mother.

“Coming, mother.”

Once he reached the bottom step, the doorbell rang. He opened it to find Adrien, standing with his bodyguard.

“Hi,” Adrien said calmly.

“I thought I told you not to come here,” he told his cousin, unamused.

“I know, but I felt I needed to check up on you, Alya told me about how you got into an altercation with Marinette.”

“What I do with her is none of your business, she has talent so I’m simply making use of it.”

Adrien’s eyebrow raised. “But a suit Félix? You didn’t give her any specifics? Nothing?”

“If she’s as good as she says she is, she’ll know what to design for it.”

“And you’re making her do it for free?” Adrien asked, surprised.

“I offered her €100,000 to make it,” Félix snickered. “But she turned it down, she thinks she can do it herself and doesn’t need my money.”

Adrien shook his head in disappointment. “It’s not about the money, Félix.”

“Yes, but we have enough money, we don’t need anymore.” He held up a piece of paper and placed it in an envelope. The handwriting looked like elegant curves. “Since you’re here, can you give this to Chloé? I’ve been thinking she’s a lost cause, but why not try my luck?”

“Can’t you do it yourself, Félix?”

“Perhaps, but I figured I could pretend like your visit was worth at least an ounce of my time.”

Adrien took the letter and walked out, ignoring his cousin’s hostility. Félix looked outside the window to see Adrien look at the letter out of curiosity. He snickered, knowing he'd do that. He couldn’t see it from where he was, but he could imagine his cousin was shocked to see that he was reading an actual love letter. It was well written and thoughtful. Of course Félix could never feel that way about someone like Chloé.

The next day at school, he slipped the real letter he had intended to give the heiress in her locker. As he walked out he noticed Marinette with another girl, this one looking much more ferocious. Out of curiosity he walked down to greet the two.

“Hello, Marinette,” he said in an uncomfortably slick tone. “How’s the suit coming along?”

Marinette glared at him, and it would seem Kagami picked up her friend’s disdain for the boy in front of them because she matched the designer’s glare. “Who are you?” Kagami asked.

“Félix,” he answered. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m finished sketching it, now I just need you to come over to get the measurements right,” Marinette answered grimly, clearly not looking forward to the idea of spending any more time with Félix than she had to during school.

“You’re making a suit for him?” Kagami wondered.

“For free,” he answered for her. “I was going to offer her a lot of money for it, but she insisted and I couldn’t refuse.”

Kagami didn’t like him one bit. Of all the people she had met before in her life, this boy was one who really got under her skin.

“You do anything to hurt Marinette and I’ll--”

“Kagami, don’t worry,” Marinette assured her. “I can handle him.”

He glared at Kagami, clearly she was another problem. That icy stare she gave him just about proved it.

“Okay, Marinette,” Félix chimed. “Does tonight sound good?”

“It’ll get it over with,” Marinette grimaced. They all went to class, and of course the day was slow. The first thing he saw was Adrien pass Chloé the note. He gasped in shock, certain the boy would throw it away. Chloé read it and looked back at Félix with a disgusted look, he returned the gesture. She took out some white out and began writing over it. He had a good idea on what she was planning on doing with that letter.

Class ended and Chloé angrily went to her locker where Félix’s note was waiting for her. “Hello, Chloé,” he said from behind.

“You must be out of your mind if you think I would ever CONSIDER going out with you!”

“Oh never, but I figured I’d try my luck,” he snickered. He pulled the note out of the locker. “What’s this? A note?”

“Hey! Put that down you jerk!” He complied as she hastily opened the note and watched her read it. She looked ready to faint when she saw what it was. A note from Marinette?! Asking her to meet her for a date on Saturday?! Her heart was about ready to explode as Félix walked away, satisfied.

Later that day, he watched as Luka waved goodbye to the other members, who had just finished a practice session. He walked over to introduce himself to the boy once they all left. “Hello sir, how are you?”

“Oh, hi,” Luka responded nervously. “Who are you?”

“Félix, Félix uh… Agreste. I’m a uh… sibling of Adrien’s.”

“I didn’t know Adrien had a brother,” Luka replied, suspicious.

“Oh, I study abroad. We had a falling out so he doesn’t like to talk about me too much.”

“Weird of Adrien to have a falling out with someone,” Luka observed. “He seems like a pretty relaxed dude.”

“I’m sorry if I’m intruding,” Félix feigned, walking away. “It’s just… do you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“I do,” Luka answered.

“See, I know she has a thing for my brother and I… I’m in love with her. I made a bad first impression and I was told you were her friend and really good with emotions,” he took a breath. “So I wondered if you could give me some advice?”

Luka nodded “I see, you like her too huh? Guess we’re in the same boat.” He gestured towards the one behind him. “Care to come into my mom’s?”

Félix gazed at the boat in disgust, it was a sad old thing clearly built for an old timer non-conformist like Anarka. “That disgusting thing?” He winced. “Can’t we talk somewhere more elegant?”

“Not a fan of the sea?” Luka replied. “No problem, we can get a coffee, maybe just talk here?”

“Anywhere that isn’t that barnacled eyesore.” And so the two continued their chat… at the foot of the Liberty.

“So what about Marinette do you like?”

Félix shrugged. “She’s sweet, caring, funny, talented, maybe a bit clumsy, but who isn’t?” He let out a feigned nervous giggle.

“Well have you thought of talking to her?” Félix nodded.

“Well she’s making a suit for me and I was going to get it measured, but I’m a bit nervous to go alone.”

Luka gestured towards his bike. “Then by all means let me take you there. Maybe with me there you’ll both be able to relax.”

Félix nodded at the suggestion. “Sounds good to me, you sir… are too kind.”

“Anything for a friend, Félix.”

The two mounted the bike. Félix sat mere inches behind Luka, he hated it. As Luka pedaled through the city Félix was thinking of any number of places where he could throw Luka off the bike and just finish the ride to Marinette’s place. Perhaps killing the boy wasn’t the answer, but with how polite he was and how even he himself felt guilty manipulating him like this, perhaps the punk rocker was also a bigger threat than he thought.

Taken aback by the boy’s charisma, he simply clung to him. As much as he wanted to remove the problem, he knew he would have to plan deeper. On top of that, if Luka were to crash the bike it could end up hurting him too. So Félix decided not to harm the boy, at least not at this point in time. Perhaps Luka could be useful to him in another way.

The boys arrived at the bakery as Alya was coming out the door. Luka simply waved to her whilst Félix shot a glare at her. Alya motioned toward Félix, letting him know she was watching him. Félix brushed this off, planning for how he will deal with junior reporter. Luka followed him inside. The two were greeted by Sabine.

“Hello boys.”

“Hi Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette home?” Luka asked.

“She’s upstairs, waiting for her suit model.” Félix smiled.

“That would be me, nice seeing you,” he replied somewhat rudely. He walked upstairs and Luka followed, apologetically glancing at Sabine.

The boys entered Marinette’s room, she was preparing for the measuring. “So you decided to show up after all… Luka? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I bumped into him and he told me about all this. He said he wanted company.”

Marinette was somewhat relieved, at least with Luka there it could dull the unpleasantries of sharing her room with Félix. “Are you ready?” She asked the blond.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied snidely, readying himself for the measurements. This was going to be a long night for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


	3. Chapter 3

She began the measurements. Félix was suspiciously quiet the entire time. He simply stared as the pigtailed girl was in his proximity, working her magic. The whole time her face was passive, not even crinkling once despite being close to the boy. He watched as she jotted down the measurements, wondering what she was going to say next.

“All done,” she said calmly.

“That’s it?” Félix huffed. “That’s all you drug me here for?”

“I don’t guesstimate,” Marinette huffed. “If you don’t like the way I do things you can go to another designer.”

“No, this will do,” Félix huffed, arrogantly brushing his coat as if the designer’s touch were some kind of disease.

“Psst,” Luka called, he nudged his head towards Marinette. Félix gazed upon her and held out his hand.

“Thank you, I suppose.” Marinette scoffed at his crabby tone, but nonetheless shook his hand politely.

“It shouldn’t take that long, just gotta work the odds and ends,” Marinette chirped, Félix jumped at her sudden change in tone. When did she suddenly decide to be cheerful?”

“Fine, but can I ask you something, Marinette?”

“Sure.”

“Can we… hang out sometime? Maybe get to know each other a little better?” Marinette was immediately suspicious.

“What is this?”

“I just wanted to get to know you better,” he sighed. “Since you’re going out of your way to do this for me I’d rather make it proper.”

Marinette cocked her head. “Proper?”

“What? You think I’m asking you on a date? No, I just figured we could get better acquainted.”

Marinette gave it some thought, her more rational side would have immediately rejected his offer, but her curiosity got the better of her this time. 

“Okay, what time?”

“Whichever suits you best, Marinette.”

“I think I’ll let you pick the time,” she chirped. Félix noticed Luka had not once intervened. Could he be allowing Félix to make a move like a gentleman? The boy approached Luka and shot him a satisfied smile before halting at the door.

“I believe we’re done here.” He left without even so much as a goodbye, Luka on the other hand gave Marinette a polite wave before catching up to Félix.

“Kind of quick to leave,” Luka told the blonde.

“I didn’t want to take up any more of her time unnecessarily, thanks for helping me I guess.”

“No problem.” The two parted ways, miraculously the boy managed to land a date with Marinette.

The next day, Marinette approached Félix and asked him if tonight would work. The boy nodded without a word, unsure of what to say. He smashed his fist against his locker when she left. This was all supposed to be an act and now suddenly the boy found himself falling for the designer.

“What are you pouting about?” A voice from behind him said. It was Chloé, looking as bratty as ever.

“Go away, I don’t have time for you!”

“I would, but I just want you to know I saw you talking to Dupain-Cheng! You don’t have a chance with her!” Alya was standing behind the blondes, listening to them argue. Neither one seemed to take notice. 

“If you think she ever would have any chance with you, you’re dead wrong flakey Félix!

“Wow, I’m so hurt by your name calling!” He sarcastically replied, placing his hands on his chest to mock the heiress. “And you think you ever would? In case you haven’t noticed, you’re a girl.” Chloé took great offense to that remark.

“So just because I’m a girl I can’t like other girls?! Well you are dead wrong! In case you haven’t noticed she asked me on a date!” She arrogantly held up the letter which elicited a knowing cackle from the boy whilst Alya knew immediately something was up, she caught a glimpse of the handwriting and it didn’t match Marinette’s.

“Félix derped you Chloé,” Alya finally muttered, the two turned to the watchful blogger. “He thinks he’s going to win Marinette for himself.” Chloé didn’t believe Alya, or rather she didn’t want to believe that her chance for Marinette’s love was in vain. Not that she’d have a reason to believe Alya anyway, the two hated each other; a detail that did not go unnoticed by Félix.

“Believe whatever you want, Alya. Neither one of you are suitable for the likes of Marinette. You’re a nosey brat and Chloé… you’re a brat period.”

“You’re both wrong! Marinette loves me for me!” The heiress huffed. “You always had it in for me, Alya Césaire! No wonder you’d never let me date her!”

“Chloé, let’s be real. You have no chance even if this halfwit wasn’t derping you.”

“Don’t tell me who I can and can’t love Césaire! Fine, I’ll prove it to you! Six days and you’ll see, that’s when we have our date!”

“Yeah, he definitely derped you,” Alya sighed, adjusting her sliding glasses.

Félix took this opportunity to slip out, gazing back at the mess he created. The two girls continued to argue while the boy took notice of his cousin walking in. 

“Hello, Adrien,” he said, stopping him just short of being in vocal range to hear what Chloé and Alya were arguing about.

“Hey Félix,” he took notice of the argument. “What’s up with them?”

“Oh just girls being girls, believe me they’re more trouble than they’re worth. To think Marinette wanted to go on a date with you.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “She did?”

“Yeah, seems Alya lied to Chloé that Marinette was going with her instead.”

“That doesn’t seem like Alya,” Adrien noted, confused. Félix laughed.

“You’re right, it’s likely just Chloé blowing things out of proportion… again.” Adrien nodded.

“I just hope they’re not too much of a handful for you.”

“Oh, I can handle them,” Félix smirked.

The week passed and Félix followed Chloé to the meeting place that he said Marinette would meet her in the faux letter. Little did the boy know, Alya followed her too, perhaps she wanted to know if the letter was true too. Little did both girls know, Félix had called Luka to meet him there, perhaps to escalate the situation. There he was, earlier than expected he noticed the two girls approaching. Félix was out of sight.

“Wha-What are you doing here?!” Chloé yelled. Alya began to creep away, but this caught Luka’s attention and the blonde turned back to see what he was looking at. “What are you doing here?!” Alya pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I tried to tell you Chloé, Félix set you up.” Luka stepped forward, irritated.

“Hey! That’s a pretty bold accusation, Alya!”

“You stay out of this, Luka! What are you even doing here anyway?!”

“Félix told me to meet him here.” Alya swatted her face as if her forehead had a fly on it. “He lied to you too!” Félix then crept forward.

“Oh did I? Hi Luka, sorry about the riff-raff.”

“Marinette isn’t here, why are you all here?!” Chloé yelled.

“Better question, why are you here, Chloé?” Félix calmly asked. 

“Because Marinette called me here you idiot, clearly she wanted a date. At least, the love of my life will see me for who I really am!” Alya pointed to the blonde’s left and there was Marinette, shocked at what she just heard. Chloé simply stood petrified while Luka began arguing with Alya over accusing Félix. Meanwhile Marinette and Chloé just stared at one another for a long time.

Félix was amused, it was like watching a Mexican stand-off. The four teens argued over who was telling the truth and who was lying. Eventually he called out “Luka!”

The boy looked at him and so did the girls. “I think you should know I’m mad for Marinette.” He turned to the girl and got on his knee. “Marinette, I might be an idiot and a bit of a jerk. But after spending time with you I feel things I’ve never felt before.”

Naturally this caused Chloé to fume and she side-eyed Félix, ready to literally murder him for deceiving her. Marinette simply ran off, unsure of what to make of the situation. Two of the most detestable people in her life just confessed they were in love with her and logically she should be repulsed, and yet she wasn’t. She was intrigued, but also torn between sides. Realizing she couldn’t just ignore this entirely, she chose to walk back and tell them how she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


	4. Chapter 4

She took a breath, facing the two blondes. There wasn’t much more she could do, tell them the truth? Félix was ready to hear it. He knew after this Chloé had no shot whatsoever. However Marinette’s uncertainty turned to rage, as she walked towards the heiress, presumably to hit her. But to the boy’s surprise, Marinette walked past her and socked Félix right in the jaw. He fell to the ground, shocked. Everyone else just watched as Marinette stood there, breathing heavily.

“What was that for?!” Félix yelled.

“You lead her on,” Marinette murmured. “You lied to her that I sent that note so you could swoon me in didn’t you?”

“Marinette, I--”

“Tell the truth!”

“He did,” Alya chimed in. “Chloé didn’t believe me, so I followed her here.”

“Who would believe you? A wannabe journalist who--”

“Oh like you’re any better?” Alya hissed. “You literally sabotage a crush so you can move in and swoop her yourself?” Luka stepped forth.

“Is it true, Félix? Did you really do all this because you wanted to be with Marinette?” He asked the blond calmly. Félix just seethed.

“You… you’re the worst one of them all. How she hasn’t fallen for you, I’ll never know. Unlike this brat, you’re actually a decent human being.”

Luka raised a brow, stepping back and shifting his attention to Marinette. “Félix, you didn’t have to do all of this.”

Luka’s warm, reassuring stare made him feel guilty. He stepped back and wept. “I didn’t do this for her… I did this to get revenge on Adrien!” The crowd collectively gasped.

“Why?” Luka wondered. “Do you really hate your brother that much?”

“He’s not my brother, he’s my cousin! He had everything I could never hope to have, he was always Mr. Perfect while I got to be the spare. I had enough, I wasn’t going to let him overshadow me forever. So I wanted the girl who had been pining over him.” He gazed at the designer, rubbing the bruise he received from her punch. “But then… I fell for her. I never meant to, it just happened. I only wanted her.” He looked around at those present. He glared at Alya first. “You wouldn’t let me near her!” His attention then shifted to Chloé. “You plotted to steal her from me just like Adrien!” And then he stepped towards Luka. “And you… she loved you more than me. The only reason I was even able to come near her was because you were there!” He stepped back. “Are you all happy now? You know the truth, guess it’s better than being fed lies.”

He walked towards Marinette and fell on his knees, hugging the designer’s legs. “Marinette, please forgive me! I was stupid and I--”

“Get up,” Marinette scowled, the boy slowly got to his feet. Her scowl morphed into that sweet smile. “You don’t have to bow to me to apologize.” Alya stepped forth, realizing she had something to confess herself. If Chloé and Félix could tell the truth, so could she.

“Marinette, I love you too! As more than a friend, more than even a best friend. I wanna be with you too!”

Another confession… perhaps Marinette was used to it. Félix impulsively glared at the blogger, as if she wasn’t hard enough competition already.

“Alya, you too?” Marinette asked. “How many people are in love with me?” She wondered. Luka stepped forth.

“Because you're an amazing girl, Marinette. You fight for us everyday, if something’s a miss you fix it.”

“And you’re the sweetest girl I’ve ever come across,” Alya answered. “I love Nino, he’s a sweetheart. But you… I was too scared to tell you.”

“Of course you’d be the one!” Chloé jumped in. “You’re the only one even remotely worthy of me! But I’d never get the words out! You’d have dumped me on the spot, so I thought it was pointless!”

“All of you?!” Marinette gasped. She didn’t know how to take it. “I’m sorry! I can’t! I don’t know! You’re all sweet for telling me, but… I don’t wanna break your hearts, I’m in love with someone else.”

“Adrien,” Félix murmured.

Marinette turned her eyes to each of the four people near her. “Alya, I know you’ve been a fun person to be around. Chloé, you’ve been working hard to better yourself, even when at times it seemed impossible. Luka, you pulled me up when I was down and unsure of myself and I appreciate that.” 

Once her eyes settled upon Félix however, she shot him a look of disappointment. “But you, you deceived my friends, hurt their feelings and threw yourself at me. And all for what? To one up your cousin? To take what you thought was yours? I’m not a fucking trophy to be won!” She pointed to the other three. “They love me for me, but what about you?! What about me was so beautiful? That Adrien was the object of my affections?!”

“It was!” Félix pleaded. “But… now it’s more.” 

“I wish I could believe that,” Marinette hissed. “I’m sorry, Félix. I’ll still make you your suit, but I’m not going to be your girlfriend.” She walked away, Alya and Chloé followed. Both girls wanted to console her, but ended up arguing with each other over who got to do it. 

Félix stayed back with Luka, ashamed of the lengths he went to for what he wanted. The blue-haired boy pulled out his bike and gestured to Félix. “Want a ride home?” The blond shook his head.

“Just get out of here,” he sulked. Luka reluctantly left, looking back at the boy. He didn’t hold any ill will for what Félix did to Marinette’s friends, but he was sad that the boy had to stoop as low as he did.

Once Félix came home, his mother noticed the boy’s agitated state. “What’s wrong, son?”

“Mother, I messed up badly.”

“What happened?”

“Okay so there’s this girl that’s after Adrien, her name is Marinette and I’ve fallen madly in love with her. But it turns out this girl has a bunch of other people who love her. So I did what you would do, remove the problem.”

Amelie laughed. “She’s a complete moron to turn you down, you need to show her that you won’t take no for an answer, as for her ‘suitors’ best to set those vile boys against each other.”

“But she… has a few girls who like her that way too…”

“Lesbians? Ha! What a poor life choice! If any they should be pursuing you instead.” A horrible realization hit the boy. His mother was a horrible woman. Competition or not, hearing her bash girls for their sexuality rubbed him the wrong way. With a look of sorrow on his face, the boy retired to his room.

The next morning, he immediately sought out Adrien. His cousin was quite possibly the only one who could help him. “Adrien,” the boy asked.

“What’s up, Félix?”

“I fucked up bad, I really did!” Adrien calmed his cousin down.

“Yeah? What happened?”

“It’s Marinette, I… I’ve fallen in love with her.”

“What? Then what happened, did you do something to upset her?”

“That’s putting it mildly.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, being unfamiliar with apologies. “She didn’t like my methods of asking her out and she rejected me.”

Adrien was confused, not understanding what happened at all. “Wait, you asked her out?”

“No, Alya, Chloé and that Luka kid showed up and asked her out at the same time. They stole my chance to be with her!” Adrien was alerted by his cousin’s rising tone. He could buy Chloé and maybe Alya getting competitive, but Luka didn’t seem like the type. 

“They stole her? Okay Félix, you’re telling me they stole her and you got wronged? How did you get wronged if you were the one who asked her out on the date?”

Félix punched his locker. “I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her, but you made me!” He noticed Adrien backing up, clearly put off by his attitude. “She is in love with you! And all of those idiots are in love with her!”

“Marinette’s in love with me?” Félix backed off and dropped his raised fist.

“Yes.”

Adrien was still struggling to put the pieces together, if all of them were truly in love with Marinette then why did none of them see him as a problem? He noticed Marinette and Kagami walking into their classes, the former looked irritated. Marinette set her sights on the two blond boys and scowled at Félix. Kagami noticed. She also noticed Adrien’s confused and scared glance. She immediately went to confront the other boy. 

“What did you do?!” She seethed at Félix, pinning him to the locker. Adrien pulled her back and whispered the story, or rather Félix’s butchered version of it into her ear. She glanced at him, then at Marinette. He didn’t hesitate? He went straight for her? The boy was definitely much more bold than she realized.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “He set up my friends against each other, turns out all of them are in love with me and he used that against them.”

Kagami and Adrien both turned to Félix, Kagami looked even more ready to kill him, but Adrien simply looked disappointed. “Why, Félix?” The boy asked. Kagami thought about her feelings for Marinette, would she ever have gone this far just for her? She felt the need to confess, if the others could do so, what was stopping her? Even if Marinette didn’t love her back it was only right.

“Marinette,” Kagami called, the pigtailed girl glanced in the swordswoman’s direction. “I love you, I’m in love with you.”

Another confession, this one being one of the more awkward ones. Marinette sighed deeply. “Kagami… I’m sorry. I don’t have those feelings for you, you’re a good friend, but really I don’t.” She expected that answer, nonetheless it was disappointing to hear. The warning bell rang.

“I have… my private tutors,” Kagami hesitated, surprised at what this turn of events caused her to do. She ran off, somewhat dejected.

“We should get to class too,” Adrien said sheepishly. And so they went. Once there Alya and Chloé struggled to even look at Marinette. Both of them felt awkward. Chloé tried to lighten the mood by blowing a kiss to the pigtailed girl, who sullenly pretended to catch it. She felt like she played with their emotions. She would have to talk to all of them proper. Though she knew what, or rather who the root cause really was, she still felt the need to at least talk to them about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Félix was not happy with the turn out. He didn’t know why he felt so guilty, the girls just gave him sour looks, Adrien on the other hand stared apologetically, he didn’t realize Félix hated him this much. 

A week went by, the only one who bothered talking to him was Luka. Everyday he would picture various scenarios where the dye-haired boy ended up dead; be it through a freak accident, by his hand or even through someone else. He was just too nice to keep alive. Eventually he understood why he felt disgusted about keeping him alive, Luka was a true friend to him and he felt guilty for using him to the extent he did. He couldn’t bear to tell him the truth and yet… the truth had dawned upon him.

Félix knew his only chance to right his wrongs was to turn around and face the truth, but he was afraid. He couldn’t shake the thought of never being able to fix his mistakes. He knew he caused a lot of damage by deceiving Marinette’s friends.

One day as he was leaving school, Marinette came to him with his suit.

“It’s finished,” she handed it to him, leaving before he could even say thank you. She held true to her end of the bargain, not even taking a single cent.

He went home to try the suit on, it was a perfect fit. The color being a rich charcoal black, going well with his white undershirt and green and blue tie. Her designs were as beautiful as she was. It was settled, he had to make it right, even if it cost him.

He came by the bakery once more, Tom and Sabine were less than happy to see him, having heard about the stunt he pulled.

“What do you want, young man?” Sabine asked venomously.

“To talk to Marinette?”

“I don’t think she wants to see you, and frankly neither do we.”

He looked away shamefully, knowing he deserved this response. To his surprise, down came Marinette, unamused to see him.

“Marinette!” Félix called out.

“You may not see her!” Tom snapped.

“Mom, Dad, let him in,” Marinette called out, much to her parents’ and Félix’s surprise. Slowly he walked in, nervous to even be there. All eyes were on him, it wasn’t until they got to the stairs to her room that her parents finally left them alone. He couldn’t see it, but he could imagine they were waiting down there, ready to intervene if he tried anything. Marinette sat in her chair, irritated.

“Okay, what do you want?” She asked calmly. Why didn’t she sound irritated, shouldn’t she have been livid?

“It’s about what I did to your friends, I just wanted to let you know the truth.”

“The truth that you love me and did something completely stupid and asinine to win me over?”

“No, the truth that I’m an asshole. I only wanted you because you loved my cousin. But then… I ended up falling in love with you. Without Adrien being a part of it.”

Marinette raised a brow. “Funny way of showing it, Félix. You and like my entire social circle want to date me.”

“Look, I wanna try again.”

“Yeah, well you got some stiff competition and honestly you’re kind of at the bottom of the totem pole.” Félix dropped his head. 

“Who’s ahead of me?”

“There’s no order, I’d honestly date anyone of them at least once.”

“Even that brat Chloé?”

“I mean she can be a bitch, but come on you gotta admit she’s hot!” Félix was baffled at such a statement, he never once considered her attractive in that way.

“Ugh, I guess you see the good in everyone don’t you?”

“She tries to do better, and I guess you are too since you actually bothered to talk to my face.”

“I just wanted to see if I could go on a date with you, properly.”

“And what makes you think I’ll say yes?” Marinette scoffed.

“I just… want to make things right.”

Marinette thought about it for a second, possibly against her better judgement she answered. “Sure, Félix. One date with you can’t hurt.”

And so they went out to dinner. It wasn’t exactly fancy, and by out it was more like up. All it was, was just a meal on the balcony.

“Sorry this isn’t the ‘classy’ date you wanted.”

“It doesn’t need to be classy, I’m with you.” Marinette giggled.

“You’re so sweet, Marinette.”

The two stared at the moonlight, reeling in its beauty. Despite the anti-climactic date, he found himself back in the pigtailed girl’s good graces.

The next day at school Félix gazed at Marinette once more, of course both Alya and Chloé were there. Alya was carrying Marinette’s books, while Chloé was carrying Marinette herself to class. She giggled naturally, perhaps they were doing their best to leave good impressions on her.

He figured he ought to follow in their examples. So he beat them to class and saved Marinette’s seat, forgetting the gesture was meaningless since the benches were attached to the desk. Marinette was okay with seeing him, but the other girls were not.

“You got some nerve going near Marinette!” Alya called out.

“I was just saving her seat.”

“Yeah, as you can see these benches are attached idiot,” Chloé sassed out.

“I just wanted to make it right with her, I was a jerk and I wanted to make it up to her.

The two girls were skeptical, but allowed it when Marinette held her hand up. “Félix, I’m not looking for some drawn out apology. Just be yourself.”

He nodded, went back to his seat and gazed upon Marinette. Happy that he was at least on neutral terms with her.

Later he visited Luka, who simply waved to him. “Hey, Félix.”

“Hey, Luka.”

The two just sat silently, not knowing what to say to the other. Luka wasn’t mad at the blond, but he was disappointed. “Why’d you do it man?”

He gazed at Luka. “I love her. I wanted her.”

“I know that part,” the dye-haired boy answered. “I meant why all the complexities? Why couldn’t you just talk to her?”

“I tried that and-- I messed up.”

“Really?” Luka tilted his head in confusion.

“I tried talking to her, and she rebuffed me without even giving me a chance. So I thought if I got her attention some other way, she’d notice me.” 

“Did she really?” Luka asked, sensing the dishonesty in the blond’s voice.

“Yes! I’m telling you the truth!”

Luka rolled his eyes, knowing Félix was too proud to admit his attitude was likely the cause of Marinette’s disgust towards him. “Okay, so you think you can fix it?”

“Yes, we… went on a date.” Luka’s eyes widened.

“How? That’s a pretty big step forward man.”

“I talked to her, I don’t know why, but I… I felt bad when I upset her.”

“You love her don’t you?” Luka wondered.

“Yes… I do. And I lost her!”

“You didn’t lose her, you just need to know how to act around her man. No stupid plans, no acting like a jerk, just be yourself.”

“But what if being myself is making stupid plans? What if I am a jerk? What if… she likes that?” Luka looked on, worried. Did he just misguide him?

“Oh no…” he uttered quietly.

“I’ll do it!”

The next day, Félix approached the doors of the school, ready. He was ready to put his theory to the test. But when he got to Marinette’s locker he could only watch in horror. As it would turn out, his theory was true… but unfortunately someone else had the idea. The pigtailed girl was holding hands with Chloé. He fumed as the two shared a quick kiss.

“Wait what?! When?! How?!” Félix yelled to them.

Chloé cackled. “Seems your little stunt made Marinette feel bad for me, so she went on a date with me for real. Last… night.”

“But… but… so did I!” Félix yelled.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said. “I just didn’t feel it with us, it was nice, but you’re just not my type. I’m sorry Félix.”

“You’re a loser, Félix,” Chloé cackled. The two walked off hand in hand, Félix’s last chance with Marinette basically evaporated.

Later, he told Luka the whole story. Truthfully. It upset him greatly to swallow his pride, but the guitarist was there to comfort him. It was then he saw him, as much more than a friend. Even after his stunt, the dye-haired boy was at least there to keep him from feeling lonely. He had felt nothing, but the utmost warmth around him. Impulsively, he kissed the boy.

“What was that for?” Luka asked.

“Sorry, Luka,” Félix responded bashfully, but Luka’s hands cupped the blond’s, warming him up.

“Don’t be,” he chirped. All Félix could do was smile, happy that he chose not to kill the boy. The two watched some Netflix on Luka’s phone, letting the good times roll.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


End file.
